Camp Thunderclan
by EnderRaven
Summary: A story about Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and the other characters aboard the Argo II being transformed into cats and joining the clans. well, sort of. Won't be updating for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or Percy Jackson. Just sayin.**

"Jayfeather!" Firestar called, "How are preparations coming?"

"Good." Jayfeather replied.

"That is good to hear. Everyone's wounds from our recent battle healing nicely?" Firestar queried with worry.

"Yes. Don't worry Firestar. I can handle things." Jayfeather insisted.

"All right. I'll be in my den if you need me." Firestar muttered, walking away.

Jayfeather paced around the medicine den. The recent fight with the Windclan trespassers left everyone in a state of shock. The Windclan cats had quickly overwhelmed the patrol, and had escaped with a small catch of prey. Luckily, the patrols had only sustained minor scratches, and were swiftly treated with marigold and cobwebs. Jayfeather sighed. There was a lot on his mind. There were the trespassers, the fox den next to the Shadowclan border, and the prophecy. No cat besides Firestar knew about the prophecy, and it still made no sense. There had been a strange dream about a group of cats, on a Twoleg boat, that, for some reason, was flying. There had been a total of nine cats, six toms and three she-cats. Three were cream-colored, three were brown colored, and three were black cats. Two of the black cats seemed to radiate death. Neither Jayfeather nor Firestar could figure out if this was a good or bad omen. They were planning on visiting the Moonpool later that day. Jayfeather was working on preparing their traveling herbs. He was leaving Brightheart in charge of the medicine den while he was gone. Brambleclaw, the deputy, was to be left in charge of the clan in Firestar's absence. Jayfeather padded over to the prey pile and plucked out a robin for himself, and a squirrel for Firestar, but quickly put them back, remembering that one was not to eat when they were on the journey to the moonpool. They could eat on the way back. Jayfeather and Firestar quickly swallowed down their herbs, and set out for the moonpool.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico sighed. He was extremely bored. He was on board the Argo II, searching for the doors of death, if you call anchored at a dock, waiting for Leo to finish repairing parts of the ship searching. He fiddled around with a skeletal chicken he had made from bones in the trash. The chicken clucked, if a skeleton can cluck. He decided it was more of a scraping sort of clicky noise, something that anyone else would have found highly annoying/distracting, like someone chewing gum loudly, or scraping their fingernails down a chalkboard. The sound of approaching footsteps quickly snapped him back to reality. Losing concentration on the zombie chicken, it collapsed back into a pile of bones. Hazel eyed his 'pet' warily.

"Nico, what are you doing?" Hazel asked.

"Umm, being bored?" He replied, rolling his eyes. "Hey, while you were in town, did you find anything I could mess with? Road kill? Dumpster bones? Anything?"

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything to keep you entertained." Hazel laughed.

"Oh, okay." Nico muttered disappointedly. "I'm going to take a nap. Meanwhile, you should go check on Hedge and make sure he hasn't destroyed much."

Hazel didn't look too happy about that. "Are you sure? He seems unusually calm. I don't think he has watched a Chuck Norris movie since last week. That doesn't seem like him."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Nico laughed, "Who knows how long until he's back to normal? He probably just has a cold."

Nico paused, listening. "Are you okay?" Hazel asked, "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine." Nico insisted. But everything wasn't fine. He could have sworn he had heard a meow. Hazel left, glancing uncertainly at Nico. "It's okay." Nico promised her. He hated lying, but she probably would have called him crazy. After he was sure she was gone, Nico leapt to his feet, looking for where the noise had come from. He rushed out onto the deck, looking wildly from side-to-side.

Nico rushed for the ramp onto the dock when he heard a voice. "Going somewhere?" It was Annabeth.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. I just need to stretch out." Nico said quickly.

Annabeth looked him over skeptically, then said, "Fine. Be back in an hour."

"All right." Nico thanked her and rushed out onto the dock. He sprinted onto shore, almost losing his balance after stumbling on a rock. He rushed into the small forest that they had docked next to. He insisted on running as far as he could until he got tired, then he would rest for a bit and shadow travel back. Or that was his plan, anyway. He ran around the forest, startling a couple cats, which freaked out and started attacking his legs. He jumped over them and kept running. The wind felt good against his face, and he felt like a dog that had escaped from its leash. He felt carefree, knowing that the others would all be fine so long as they were together. He found a steep, rocky hillside and climbed up. He had stopped to take a break when he heard the sound of running water. His ADHD side taking over, he just had to find out where the water was. It was dark, and the moon was out. _I'd better hurry,_ Nico thought, _it's getting dark and Hazel will start worrying soon_. He promised himself he would just check out where the water was coming from, then shadow-travel back to the Argo II. He found a small crevice, and saw moonlight glinting off a pool of water. He crawled into the small cave. He stared at the pool. It was captivating, in a way. He thought he saw something strange at the bottom, and tried to reach his hand into the water. He pulled out a dark stone, which he saw his reflection in. Nico curled on his side, suddenly feeling exhausted. He would return to the Argo II tomorrow. It would take at least another week for the ship to be fixed, and it would probably be fine. Probably.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're almost there." Firestar said.

"Good. My paws are sore and I'm exhausted." Jayfeather replied. They padded their way up the rocky slope, and walked to the entrance into the Moonpool. Firestar gasped and stopped abruptly. "What?" Jayfeather asked.

"Over there. How did a loner sneak his way into the Moonpool?" Firestar wondered. He walked over and prodded the dark-colored lump of fur. The outsider groaned and turned sleepily to face the other direction, then continued snoring. Jayfeather walked over and sniffed this new cat. _He reeks of Death! _Jayfeather thought, _and… Twoleg?_ The Death part he understood. This was likely one of the cats in the prophecy. But… was he a kittypet? Or… something else? Jayfeather prodded the cat awake.

The cat moaned, "Hazel, go away. I'm sleeping."

Jayfeather asked, "Who's Hazel?"

The cat's eyes flashed open. He observed the cave as if just remembering he was there. He observed Jayfeather and Firestar. "Excuse me, I need to go. My friends are waiting." He meowed apologetically. The cat edged his way over to the exit.

"Wait!" Firestar called.

The cat whirled around in shock. "What?" He mewed in disbelief.

"I told you to wait." Firestar replied calmly.

"T- talking cats?" The cat hissed.

"Umm, I suppose." Firestar said it as though it was normal.

"W- why are you talking? How are you talking?" He stammered.

"How are you talking? We're both cats. We speak the same language, mouse-brain" Jayfeather muttered sarcastically.

"No, we're not. I'm human." The cat insisted.

"What's a human?" Firestar asked.

"This has got to be a dream." The cat started to panic.

He started toward the exit out of the cave when Jayfeather called, "What's your name?"

The cat replied, after a moment's hesitation, "Nico."


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's day officially sucked. He ran towards the nearest river, and looked at his reflection. Sure enough, staring back at him was a fluffy black cat, with dark eyes. He panicked, and wondered what to do. He decided to go back to the Argo II. He sprinted through the woods, trying to remember the way he back. It wasn't too hard, really. He had an unusually good sense of smell, so he followed his own scent back through the woods. He passed a couple of cats again, but this time he could understand them. They hissed, and shouted something that made no sense, but was probably somewhat profane for them. Nico ignored them, and continued running. He had a new sense of his environment. He lost track of time, and soon the sun began to rise. _Oh crud. _Nico thought, _what will Hazel think? Wait… will she even recognize me? _Nico began to panic even more, and ran even faster, which was surprising, because he was already running almost as fast as he could without collapsing from exhaustion. He ran and ran, until he smelled the familiar salt water scent he recognized as the ocean. He slowed down a little, knowing he was almost there. He found the dock the moment he emerged from the trees. Hazel was pacing the deck, muttering to herself. "Hey, Hazel!" Nico called. No response. "Hazel, I'm over here!" Nico Yowled. Still no response. "HAZEL! OVER HERE!" Nico screamed. Hazel looked over and smiled weakly.

"What a cute cat," Hazel smiled, "Here, kitty, kitty." Nico scoffed. He walked over and rubbed his head against her ankles.

"Very funny, Hazel. Now come on, go get Coach Hedge. He knows how to deal with freak accidents like this." Nico muttered.

Hazel scratched Nico's ears. "You're a nice kitty. I like you," She grinned, but then her expression turned worried. "I wonder if Nico's all right."

"But Hazel, I'm right here, can't you see that?" Nico complained, but then he gasped, "Wait… can you understand me?" No response again. Hazel continued to pet Nico's ears. He wondered if this was what a massage was like. He'd never had one, nor did he ever have time for one. Being a son of Hades was busy work. Nico continued to wonder about this, but then remembered his powers. Maybe, if he could show Hazel, she would recognize him. He jumped back off the boat, and landed swiftly on the dock, with perfect balance. He ran onto the land, and attempted to summon a skeleton. No luck. He tried harder, still to no avail. He tried one last time, and focused really hard, but still, nothing happened. Sighing with defeat, Nico collapsed on the ground. He stared sullenly at the ground, wishing something would happen. He gave up, and turned around, wondering if he could sneak back onto the ship and talk to Coach Hedge. He wondered if it would be a good idea, because if Coach didn't recognize him, he would be stuck in a room with a psychopathic satyr and a worried Hazel, watching Jackie Chan and Chuck Norris movies. Nico probably had a few days to turn back to normal, at most. After that, the ship would leave, and either Nico would be on it, stuck as Hazel's pet, with everyone believing he was dead or captured, or else he would be stuck on an island with talking cat's who didn't like him. Neither seemed like good ways to spend the rest of his life. He walked back onto the dock, wishing he could go sulk in the underworld, if he still had his powers. He knew however, that at the moment his powers were useless. Or so he thought. He heard a slight rumbling with his cat-ears, and whirled around, expecting a hellhound, or a hydra. Instead he saw a tiny, pathetic, misshapen skeletal field mouse. Nico laughed happily. Maybe his powers weren't gone. He just needed to get used to his strange new form, that was all. Nico happily skipped onto the dock, the little mouse trailing behind him. He didn't however, notice the bright green eyes of the Thunderclan leader watching him from the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

"Firestar, maybe this, 'Nico' cat is from the prophecy?"

"I'm not sure, Jayfeather."

"It seems likely. He smells like the Thunderclan burial grounds."

"Yes, Jayfeather. Yes, he does." Firestar murmured. He swished his tail like an excited kit who had just found a block of honeycomb. He watched this cat for a while, but was severely startled when the skeleton of a mouse popped to life out of the ground, and came to the dark, beckoning claw of the strange cat. The cat walked onto the platform of shredded trees, the zombie mouse following close behind. Firestar's curiosity got the better of him. "HEY! YOU!" Firestar yowled. Nico looked bewildered, and his tail thrashed in anxiety. The scent of fear rolled off Nico in waves. Firestar wondered if Nico had a bad experience with other cats at a different time. "COME OVER HERE!"

"What? Who's there?" Nico's voice was nervous, but with the firm tone of a cat who would put up a fight if necessary. Firestar had to remind himself that this cat was not a warrior.

"Firestar, are you sure this is a good id-" Jayfeather mewed nervously.

"NICO! I WANT TO TALK TO… you?" Firestar howled, then realizing that the mouse had collapsed, and Nico had run onto a floating Twoleg monster. Jayfeather sighed, and shook his head. "Is there a problem?" Firestar asked innocently.

"No, it's just, I think you're approaching this from the wrong angle. Let me try." Jayfeather said, in a calm and relaxing tone, which was different from his grumpy usual self. For a moment, Firestar wished he had the ability to read other cats' minds. He wondered what Jayfeather was thinking right now. Jayfeather padded onto the floating chunk of shredded trees, swaying ever so slightly with the current of the water. Jayfeather hopped up onto the floating Twoleg monster. "Hey, Nico." Jayfeather muttered, his words seeming to have the soothing affect for which they were intended. "I just want to talk." Jayfeather added carefully.

Nico looked Jayfeather over warily, as if he expected Jayfeather to attack him, suddenly. Nico carefully replied, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing too serious," Jayfeather eased his way into a friendly conversation, with some difficulty. "How's prey running?"

This would be more difficult than Jayfeather had originally thought, as Nico replied, "What?" and gave Jayfeather a confused look.

Jayfeather went back to the basics. "Nice weather we're having." He mewed gently.

"Uhh… yeah. I guess." Nico hissed cautiously.

"Have you eaten recently?" Jayfeather comforted.

"…Not since yesterday." Nico admitted.

"Well, then you must be hungry." Jayfeather mused.

"Not really." Nico sighed.

Jayfeather sighed. This conversation was getting nowhere fast. Nico wouldn't let his guard down. Jayfeather wondered how often he was betrayed, or lied to. "Maybe I could get you a mouse to eat?" Jayfeather offered.

Nico gagged. "What?" he shrieked.

"Okay, no mice then. What about a sparrow?" Jayfeather appealed.

"No!" Nico hissed disgustedly.

"Then what do you eat?" Jayfeather demanded, losing his gentle tone and reverting back to his crabby self. Nico didn't respond. His jaw gaped slightly, probably in shock of Jayfeather's sudden hostile tone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Jayfeather apologized quickly, "I don't know what got into me. Firestar wants to talk to you, so… uh… you should go talk to- oh forget it." Jayfeather groaned in defeat.

Jayfeather turned to leave when Nico called, "Wait!"

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked, a twinge of hope fluttering in his stomach.

"Uhh… come back later. I'm going to try and talk to Hazel, come back at sunset. You know, when the sun goes down. Then we can talk. And bring this, 'Firestar' person with you. So, uh, we can talk, and all that." Nico muttered nervously, his voice quivering slightly.

"All right," Jayfeather replied, "I'll be back at sundown." Jayfeather left, leaving Nico on the monster, tapping his foot nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico sighed. Why did he just do that? He barely knew these cats, and he just promised he would talk to them at sunset. He would've face-palmed himself, except he didn't have hands. He was suddenly curious about the whole sparrow/mouse thing. Maybe they were edible? He still wasn't sure, and he didn't want to find out. How would he catch the creature anyway? Small animals, like squirrels, rabbits, mice, and birds, well, they wouldn't let him get within several yards of them, let alone close enough to kill them. He wondered if he could shadow travel still. He could catch those critters fairly easily if he could get close enough. As he continued wondering about this, he realized it was almost sunset. _Already? _Nico thought, _Oh crap. I need more time!_ He went and retrieved his mouse quickly, and brought it to Hazel in his mouth. "Oh, how cute! Did you bring me a present?" Hazel asked softly.

"Sure, just you watch." Nico mewed in the cutest voice he could muster. It was painful on his throat, but he could plainly see that the cuteness factor did wonders. It didn't matter that she couldn't understand him, so long as she thought he was a cute kitty. He dropped the mouse on the deck with a small clicking noise as the bones scraped against each other. She looked confused, but he willed the bones to knit together. They obeyed. He was starting to get used to this form. To be honest, he rather enjoyed having a tail. He commanded the bones to come to life. Again, they obeyed.

Hazel gasped. "Nico?" She whispered in amazement and worry, "What happened to you?"

"You can't even understand me! How could I tell you?" Nico mewed in protest.

"Here, wait here. I'll get coach hedge, he'll know what to do." She muttered.

Then, Leo and Frank raced above deck, gasping for breath. "Is it true?" Leo asked, "Are you a cat?" Nico sighed. When would people realize that he can't respond?

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Coach Hedge all dashed up to marvel at Nico. Hazel soon followed. "Nico," Annabeth chided, "really? I thought I told you to be careful." Nico tried to look as innocent and cute as he could. Jason's eye twitched.

"Hey, Nico," Hedge called. Nico remembered that Coach could understand animals. Maybe he could understand him?

"Coach!" Nico responded like lightning. "Hey, Coach! I need your help…"

"What happened to you, Nico?" Coach wondered aloud.

"It's a long story and I'm not quite sure, anyway. But can you fix me?" Nico's mind was racing, and he was subconsciously raising his voice. He worried, as it was almost sunset, and he didn't want to have another 'chat' with the other cats. Besides, 'Firestar' didn't sound like a friendly name.

Coach responded gently, "Sure. Just take me to where you were when this happened to you."

Nico nodded grimly, and was obvious he didn't like this idea much, but he agreed. "I don't think that sounds like the best idea, but it's the only one we've got, and time is running out. Follow me." He mewled.

"Time is running out? For what?" Coach sounded surprised.

"No time to explain! Hurry up!" Nico picked up his pace. His trail was laced with his own scent, from walking along this exact same trail two times. The others, who could not understand what was going on, yelped and stumbled after Nico as he raced through the undergrowth. Nico and his friends continued through the woods, going faster as his friends grew accustomed to the plant life that coated the earth. Soon they came to a rocky hill, and Nico immediately recognized the sound of running water. They raced up the hill, and Nico found the pool of water in the cave. Nico dashed inside, picked up the dark stone, and dashed back over to his friends. They glanced at the rock. They seemed captivated by the rock, because they kept staring at it for about five minutes.

Just then, Hazel muttered, "I'm sleepy." The others agreed, before collapsing on the spot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Sorry for the long wait everyone. My computer keeps crashing and being really slow, so it's hard to write new chapters. Although, I'm a little startled actually. I wasn't actually expecting this story to get much attention. Thank you for all your support, I'll try to keep adding chapters. :)**

Jayfeather and Firestar raced through the forest. Where was Nico? They soon picked up his scent, but then realized that there were several other scents too. Twolegs. Firestar hissed in disgust, before continuing after Nico's trail. They ran for about, 15 minutes or so, until they stumbled back at the moonpool. They peeked up at the entrance to the cave when they saw Nico, staring horrified at eight other cats. Jayfeather immediately recognized the cats. "Firestar, are these… them?" Jayfeather wondered.

"Yes, Jayfeather, these are the cats from the prophecy." Firestar mewled in awe.

"Hmm…" Jayfeather pondered this for a second, before dashing up the slope to greet them. "Hey, Nico. How are you?"

"AAH! What? Oh, it's you. Listen, now's not the time…" Nico stammered.

"That's okay. Who are these cats?" Jayfeather meowed.

"Err, friends. They are… cats, apparently." Nico shuffled his feet anxiously.

"…Well, this is interesting." Firestar mewed. "You just now realized they were cats?"

"…No. They aren't cats, they're people!" Nico protested.

"What's a people?" Jayfeather asked.

"You know, tall, two legs, two arms, live in houses, drive cars? You've never heard of a person?" Nico wondered in awe.

"First you were talking about peoples, now you are talking about persons. Stick with a topic!" Jayfeather complained.

"I think he means Twolegs, Jayfeather." Firestar muttered.

Just then, the three cats heard groaning from somewhere. "Where am I?" Leo asked.

"I feel weird." Jason muttered.

"What's going on?" Piper and Annabeth shrieked almost simultaneously.

Coach Hedge continued snoring loudly. "Hedge, wake up. Coach!" Frank shook Hedge awake.

Percy whirled around, shrieking, "ARRRGH!" very loudly. Apparently he wasn't used to being woken up so abruptly.

"Umm, guys?" Nico whispered cautiously, "Are you… all right?"

"Yup, just fine- wait, what?! I'm FLUFFY!" Hedge shrieked.

"No different than usual." Leo snickered.

"Very funny. Nico, what's going on?" Hedge asked.

"You're all… cats. Like me." Nico sighed disappointedly. After this sentence everyone (Except Nico, Firestar, and Jayfeather) began to shriek, and yell, and be confused. _For the love of medusa! What is going on? _Nico thought, _anyways, it doesn't matter yet. What matters now is changing back._ "Everyone, calm down!" Nico yowled over the roaring din. Nico shuffled his paws nervously, as everyone immediately stared at him. "Let's ask… err… Jayfeather what's going on. Umm, Jayfeather, do you know what's going on?"

"Not in the slightest." Jayfeather admitted.

"Well, that's helpful." Leo muttered sarcastically.

"Well, now what? We can't fight in these forms, we can't drive, we can't speak human, so, what should we do?" Annabeth sighed.

"You could come stay with us in Thunderclan for a while, with Firestar's permission." Jayfeather looked expectantly at Firestar.

Firestar was one step ahead. "Yes, you could stay in Thunderclan, until everyone gets their problems sorted out. But, you would have to do the same duties of every other clan member."

Nico gazed around at his friends. "It sounds fine. Any objections?" He asked. He was met with silence. "All right, lead the way, Firestar."


	8. Author's note: IMPORTANT

I'm terribly sorry, everyone. I have run out of all my ideas. If anyone wants to continue my story, specify which one, then ask me. I will give you all the rights to my story, unless someone else got to it first. Again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
